The Mountain
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: The group from Fairy Tail ends up discovering something or someone that they shouldn't have. Now it's a race against time to stop the Reborn Oración Seis Guild from completing the ultimate doomsday device.
1. Chapter 1

BSR: Lots of new ideas so little attention span. Also a lot of having a cat on my lap petting it like the stereotype villains do…though I am not a villain but I do have a cat…on my lap…right as I'm typing this. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tails.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Summery: The group from Fairy Tail ends up discovering something or someone that they shouldn't have. Now it's a race against time to stop the Reborn Oración Seis Guild from completing the ultimate doomsday device.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

"Lu…lun…hah dahn…Lucy?"

Ye…yea Levy?"

"Are they still behind us? Crap…so many rocks."

" Well we are in a cave, there are going to be rocks here."

"Shut up! Are they still behind us?"

"Umm.."

"Pretty ladies! Why are you running from us?"

"Shut up stupid they know to much and have to be silenced. Master's orders."

"Yea I believe they are…unless the rocks are able to move and are on the side of dark guild."

"Ha ha very funny. Uggg! I'm starting to think that the rocks are on their side tripping me this much."

"Stop pretty girls. We are going to get you before long."

"I get the busty blonde and you get the little bluenette."

"Oh why do you get the busty blonde! The bluenette is really small. "

"Really they are comparing that while we are running. You guys are bastard!"

"Hurry! I think we can out run them."

"We haven't yet!"

"Look there is a two different passages. We need to figure out which one to take fast their right behind us. "

"Split up! We can confuse them."

"They will just split up!"

"Darn it! Just go. Look for me when we lose them."

"This won't work. "

"Any better ideas?"

"ummm…no…drat!"

"Then see you later." Levy said as she veered left to go the other tunnel. Darn it! I kept moving forward hoping to lose these two then somehow find Levy.

"Where are you? You can't run from us forever."

"Dammit" I whispered as I continued to run through the tunnel. The bad thing about going deeper and deeper in the cave is there is no light source.

"Aww can't you see pretty? Don't worry I'll find you soon." The creepy voice whispered in the pitch-blackness. I walk slowly to avoid the huge rocks jutting from the cave floor. As I made my way the rocks underneath me felt weird and also a little hot. The entire tunnel was starting to heat up.

"Ow!" I cried as the rock burned my hand. "What the hell?" I yelled as the floor disappeared beneath me and I crashed out. I thought that I would hit hard rocks but instead a warm hard surface.

"Who the hell are you?" A new voice growled.

"Don't let him find me. Please." I muttered as darkness filled my glaze.

"Who is 'him'! Oi! What's going on? Wake up." The voice muttered as my body was shaken. "Dammit!"

†††††††††† The other side of story ††††††††††

" Natsu! Natsu, where are you?" Lissana yelled as she flies to main house. She lands and enters after putting her wings in. "Lexus where's Natsu! I want to talk to him."

"Did you check the idiot's house?"

"Yea but he's not there and Happy hasn't seen him today."

"Well if Happy is here then Natsu can't be far. Don't worry he'll be here for dinner so you can talk to him then."

"Alright. I'm going to visit Oneesan now."

" Bye!... Rogue have you seen flame brain?"

"I believe he is helping Gajeel."

"I didn't think he needs any help."

"He doesn't. But you know Natsu, he goes whether he's wanted or not. "

†††††††††† scene change††††††††††

*Natsu's Prov*

"Why are you here Salamander?"

"I don't have to answer to you iron butt. I'm going this way." I exclaimed.

"Don't come back." Iron butt yelled after me. I continued down a random tunnel thanking Mavis that Gajeel didn't press into the issue. Lissana been acting very weird lately and she's really starting to scare me. As soon as I was far enough away I let off some fire. I must have got out of hand because the ceiling started to collapse. I was able to dodge most of the debris except for one. This one was different then the others because it was soft and….breathing? Holy dragon! It's a person…a stranger non-the less.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"Don't let him find me. Please." The person said quietly making me realize it was a girl. Who is she and how did she find this place.

"Who is 'him'!" I asked still in shock. " Oi! What's going on? Wake up." I said once I realize she was asleep. "Dammit! Come on! How did you find this place?" I continued until another voice cut me off.

"Pretty where did you go? Don't worry we won't…hurt you…much. Now come on pretty you don't want your friend to suffer alone. Pretty?" The voice seemed to be coming closer. Could this be the 'him' that she was talking about.

"Nooooo….I have to get away." She said as if she read my mind. She started to move as if she was running. Damn I have to get away but when I started to move she latched herself to me.

"Please…please don't leave me. I can't let them find me. Please." My heart stopped when I heard her plea. Dammit! I picked her up and started to run, not thinking about the safety of my friends. As soon as I was free from the tunnel I knew what I had to do.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I punched the tunnel support causing the tunnel to cave in so that other human couldn't use it. The happiness that I felt was short lived when I remembered that I still had the girl in my arms. Crap.

"Wendy!" I knocked at her door. I could smell that she was in and thankfully Porlyusica wasn't"

"Natsu, What are you doing here? Lissana is looking all over to you." She winked opening the door.

"Later! Wendy I really need your help but you have to keep it a secret."

"Natsu you look fine. Why do you need me and why is it a secret?"

"You will see when we get there. Now come on!" I grab her and took off like a shot.

"Natsu!" She yelled as I flew at high speeds. When we finally stopped at my house, I got hit in the arm by said wind dragon.

"Ow! What's.."

"Explain now!" She yelled.

"Ok but you have to be quiet." Natsu took Wendy's hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Natsu!"

"No. dammit stop. Look on the bed. Ow! Wait…ok! I found someone on my trip in the cave and she's hurt!"

"What?" Wendy finally looked on the bed. "Holy Dragon! Who is she and why is she so badly hurt? Natsu answer me!"

"Ow ok. Look I was in the tunnels letting of some steam when the ceiling collapsed she came with the huge rocks. There was someone else but she didn't want him to find her and just listening to the guy, I don't blame her. I blocked the tunnel using my iron fist. A lot of the damage was done before I met her but her back is probably messed up. "

"Ok I'll look her over then call Porlyusica for some assistance."

"NO!"

"What? Natsu? Why did you yell no? This girl will need more help then I can give her."

"Wendy, I don't think she is a dragon. Can't you smell it? She has a different scent then anyone I've ever met."

"Well there are other dragons coming today Natsu or did you not pay attention to Igneel this morning."

"Well she didn't have anyone with her except that guy that was threating her. Also she doesn't smell like a dragon. Wendy, please trust me when I say I don't think she is one so that means this has to be kept a secret. Ok?"

"Fine. Though they are going to find out eventually. Let me get to work."

"Thanks Wendy!" I said giving her a huge hug until there was a knock on the door.

"NATSU!" A voice yelled.

'Crap.'

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Sorry for not updating! College chem class kept most of my time during the semester. Please R & R cause I really like to read the comments and how to make my writing better. Though please no hurtful comments! Thank you and I'll update some story soon!


	2. Chapter 2

BSR: Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Summery: The group from Fairy Tail ends up discovering something or someone that they shouldn't have. Now it's a race against time to stop the Reborn Oración Seis Guild from completing the ultimate doomsday device.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Recap:

"Really they are comparing that while we are running. You guys are bastard!"

…

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't let him find me. Please."

…..

"Later! Wendy I really need your help but you have to keep it a secret."

…..

"NATSU!" A voice yelled.

'Crap.'

End of recap

"There you are! Lissana has been looking everywhere for you!" Happy said while coming through the door. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Hey buddy… How Carla?"

"She's good but she's been hanging out with Frosch and Lector more than me."

"Sorry buddy. " I don't want Happy to know about the girl. He doesn't know how to keep a secret to save his life.

"Ready for dinner?" Happy snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Natsu! What is wrong with you? Its dinner time!"

"Ummm bud, you can go first then I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok…if that's what you want."

"Besides don't you want to give Carla a fish before the others do?"

"Aye sir!" He flew out of the door.

"Wendy it's safe to come out. "

Happy's Prov

I flew out of the door then circled around to the open window just in time to catch him call out to…. Wendy?

"You really want to keep this a secret if you are not telling Happy." What secret?

"You know he won't keep quite! Hopefully I can get this done soon."

"It's not going to be soon with those wounds I saw."

"What?"

"What ever happen…..it was really bad. Whoever did this to…..was a real sadist. " Wendy whispered some parts of it.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Didn't you want it to be secret! "

"Oh! Ok…do you think…needs to eat something?"

"It depends…though I would have food just incase. Also please try to control your appetite. Should we go now? I need to get food and talk with Porlyusica."

"Wendy you promised!"

"I know but if I'm going to be here for the night then I need an excuse!"

"You're staying the night?"

"….needs a lot more attention if you want ….to be over. "

"Right…Thanks Wendy. Lets go before Happy gets suspicious. " The two dragons left and I re-entered the house. 'What were they talking about?" I was about to go to the guest room when I heard a moan coming from Natsu's bedroom.

"What made that noise?" I looked to see a large bulge on his bed.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked getting a closer look pulling the covers back and saw something really bad. It was a blonde female with large contusions and scratches all over her body. Her skin was ash from the little skin I saw since most of her skin was covered with blood. The blood looked fresh too. 'What happen to her? Is this what Natsu and Wendy was talking about? I'll have to leave soon so Natsu doesn't suspect something. ' I left and got to the dinning hall to see Natsu getting a large plate of food and Wendy was looking at Porlyusica then back to her food then back again.

"Good evening everyone please set down!" Igneel Dragneel announced. I flew to where Natsu and Wendy were sitting at.

"The sister clan is coming very soon and we have to be on our best behavior. Also males remember the blood moon is on the horizon and you will need to find your mate then. " Natsu ashen and I remembered that Natsu's the son of the head dragon and that means he will have to find a mate first.

"Have a good dinner everyone!" After that everyone went back to normal but Natsu and Wendy. They were still…wait they need Wendy to heal that girl but no girls are aloud to spend the night at a guy's house unless their…sick.

"Natsu…Wendy…. I don't feel well. " I muttered putting my head on Wendy's shoulder.

"What's wrong Happy?"

"I just feel really bad…Wendy do you think you could stay at Natsu's tonight? I don't want Carla to get what I have."

"Aww Happy of course I will. Natsu, is that ok?"

"Of course Wendy. Why don't you tell Porlyusica about it? " Wendy left to talk to her.

"Natsu?"

"Yea Happy."

"Don't forget the food."

"What food, Happy?"

"Food for shhhhh" I whispered to him.

"Whhhhatttt? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Well since I sick I call sleeping in your bed."

"No."

"But I'm sick, Natsu!"

"No."

"If I *cough cough* am so sick that I don't even want to Carla to take care of me then I really need your bed."

"Ok, Happy." Natsu signed. He so funny, when he's upset.

"Happy! Natsu! She said I could."

"Can we leave then? I really sleepy."

"Ok buddy lets go."

"Wendy can you get me some food for later please? Natsu can I lay on your head."

"Sure!"

"Whatever cat!"

We left the dinning hall with me looking like I was about to puck. When we were far enough away I took action again.

"Natsu, you are stupid. Wendy you need to not follow his path."

"What?"

"Happy what are you talking about." I summoned my wings and cartwheeled off of Natsu's head.

"Happy?"

"I heard you talking and saw the secret. The secret really needs Wendy's help. Its wounds are bleeding again."

"What?" Natsu and Wendy yelled and speed off.

"Hey! Don't act so suspicious!" I said flying behind them.

†††††††††† Back at Natsu's house ††††††††††

"Thanks Happy! If she bleeded out I would be very disappointed. " Wendy said coming out of Natsu's bedroom with bloody hands. Natsu looked at her hands then rushed into his bedroom.

"Well you're lucky to have me on your side. So other then bleeding to death, how is she?"

"Still very weak and in pain. She mutters something but it's even to faint for me to hear. I fear what Natsu said is right."

"Natsu right? Is the world coming to an end?"

"Happy! Shut up!" Natsu yelled from the bedroom.

"Well he is at least half right. Happy, that girl is not a dragon. She's a human….but something is off about her scent. I can't put my finger on it but she doesn't smell like any other human I've met."

"When she wakes up we'll have to ask her about it." I said.

"Yep but that will take some time."

"Wendy you can sleep in the guest room tonight."

"Where are you going to sleep Happy?"

"With the patient! I told Natsu in the dinning hall that I called his bed."

"Happy, I really don't want anyone sleeping there. You could hurt her very badly with very little effort."

"Don't worry, I'm not like Natsu! I just want to be close incase anything happens. "

"Fine Happy. Lets go to bed then. If I'm going to heal her, I'll need all the strength I can get."

"Good night!" I waved then watched her to into the guest room then made my way into my sleeping arrangements for the night. When I got there a sight awaited me; Natsu moved his bed away from the wall and put the couch into the hole it created. Natsu was sleeping on it thus being very close to the injured girl while not being too close to her. I smiled cause Natsu never wants to sleep with anyone except for his father, so this is going to be interesting. I laid down, on the other side of the girl, only to be grabbed by said female and hugged to her chest….her very large chest. I didn't want to risk harming her so I cuddled into my new pillow and went to sleep.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

That's it for today. Thanks for ready and if you could please R&R.


End file.
